User talk:ChristianWallis/Archive 2
Archiving Done. What I basically did was create a new page titled "User talk:ChristianWallis/Archive 1" (without the quotes). I then copy-pasted your messages over. To link the archive on your talk page, you write /Archive 1/. MrDupin (talk) 14:43, October 5, 2016 (UTC) You started it! You invaded Poland Wow, that's apathy and cluelessness at it's finest right there! X-D I have a book with someone's choices for the worst mistakes and moments in television history, and one entry was on how American TV producers had twice tried to rip-off Fawlty Towers and failed. What doomed the shows was they changed things, tried to tone it down, etc. So yeah, they realized there was a great show and tried to duplicate it, but then they decided, "Hey, let's change things!" Why, American television, why? On a lighter note, one time I was flipping through the channels and found a British sitcom in which they were trying to blow up a safe with an exploding Christmas pudding. X-D I thought, "This really is a British sitcom, isn't it?" It really does not get any more British than A) blowing up something with an exploding Christmas pudding and B) Richard Harris's character in This Sporting Life being told he'd need to have six teeth pulled, opening his mouth, and noting, "That's all I can do." Raidra (talk) 16:14, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :There was an issue of Reader's Digest with comedians talking about comedians and comedy. Larry the Cable Guy told about going to a club and watching some British comedian performing. The guy was walking on the tables and singing, and suddenly he fell and bust his noggin open. They were horrified, wondering how badly he was hurt, and then he got up and asked, "Why'd you stop? Come on, sing!" Blood was running don his face and he kept singing as if nothing were wrong. The show with the exploding pudding episode was apparently set during World War II, so hopefully that helps. "Oh and if you're interested in just how far John Cleese took that joke he played a musical version of the scene during the world cup... in Berlin." My gosh. X-D Raidra (talk) 01:18, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Message Hey, was just curious how you monitor wiki activity? We have a live feed on monobook if you want to use it. Just make this link a bookmark so you don't lose it - http://creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ARecentChanges&useskin=monobook (yeah, it's ugly, I know) Clicking the little blue arrows expands the entry if there are multiple edits. You'll figure it out. Just be careful of the unguarded rollback button lurking. It's been a while, but I've had the feed jump right as I click and end up reverting some random edit. Not a bit deal, but keep it in mind. I've taken to right clicking everything and opening it in a new tab. Let me know if you have any questions. Jay Ten (talk) 13:30, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Something I just noticed you are having a bit of trouble linking usernames and wanted to give you the easy way (if you look, your recent username links are broken and don't go anywhere). The easiest way is with this template - Let me know if you have any questions. Jay Ten (talk) 14:40, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :No worries, friend. It took me forever to get these things down, and I'm still learning. :Jay Ten (talk) 15:00, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Helping out Hey Chris. I recently noticed you tried to link the deletenow template on a talk page, but it didn't work. To do this, you can use the tags. Anything that goes between will get printed as is. To link the M4R template, I copy paste the following: . See it in use: (look in the source code to see what I wrote). The nowiki tag can be used in all sorts of things. Hope this helps. MrDupin (talk) 14:18, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :Glad I could be of help. If you have any future questions, reach out and I'll do my best to help out. :And while we're at it, the way to link categories is this: Category:Beings. The result is the followin: Category:Beings. MrDupin (talk) 14:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: An edit in dire straits It is an interesting thing and I did do some looking up of the spelling afterwards to see the glorious clusterfuck that is the English language trying to sort itself out online. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. I think as both have become synonymous with the item that it'd be left with the author's original spelling as both seem to be accepted now (through the sheer magic of repeated misspellings). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:21, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Helping Out Thank you for the suggestions. I will do my best to clean up any pages necessary. I will also be checking out the writer's workshop to offer some constructive criticism. King Sombra's Royal Pegasus Guard 22:39, October 12, 2016 (UTC) User Page I noticed that in your user page, under the "My Stories" header, you write that have six stories while you have more. MrDupin (talk) 21:16, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Story I recently made some edits to your latest submission and had a couple questions. The last adjustment I made was to some sentence structure near the bottom, but it could go two different ways I suppose. It originally read: "By this stage Martin was furious and as he approached the door. He reached forward but stopped himself suddenly." I changed it to "By this stage Martin was furious, and as he approached the door he reached forward but stopped himself suddenly." After doing so, I realized you may have been going for "By this stage Martin was furious and he approached the door. He reached forward but stopped himself suddenly." I just wanted to have you look at it since it wasn't cut and dried. The other question I have is whether it is British practice to use the second comma in this instance: "silent, cramped, tunnel." I changed it to "silent, cramped tunnel" which is correct on this side of the pond. You wouldn't normally put a comma there if it weren't for the double adjectives, I don't think, because it would look like "the cramped, tunnel" which I'm sure you agree is off. Let me know if it is simply common practice for you. I know there are many different rules, a lot of which I prefer the British version, but I'm leaning towards this not being one of them. I also made a couple other slightly questionable adjustments, so please give the edit a look when you get the chance. I wish I could say whether I enjoyed the story or not, but I honestly couldn't focus well enough to follow it while editing it. I can tell you that the descriptive work was great though. Jay Ten (talk) 19:11, October 16, 2016 (UTC) An Offer. Hello Christian. Your input has been phenomenal to me, and as a similar fan of strange monsters, bizarre happenings, and the macabre, I wanted to perhaps offer a taste of an upcoming story of mine. I'm amateur at best, sure, but I'll be keeping it under wraps until it's firmly completed and would love a second opinion, since it will be the first long story I've ever written in a horror context. No pressure, just wanted to put it onto the table, since I figured you may appreciate a look at it before I put it out to general readers, and it would be a great benefit to me to know if it's going in the right direction or not. Either way, thank you for your support of my work so far, and best wishes to your own endeavors. SkullMunch (talk) 21:45, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Edit Sorrry about the false edit, my bad. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 16:08, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Check Up Hello hello!! Here I am, alive and well and married!! I just got back from my honeymoon last week, hence the radio silence on my part. Good news is that I have a splendid idea for a story that I hope turns out as well as I am imagining! Thanks for thinking of me and checking up. Fuck work... I decided fuck this job, they had me jumping through hoops just to string me along for no reason. Giving it minimum effort for a paycheck and going to try and focus on writing and living a fulfilling life. Hope to be more in touch!--BlizzardLemon (talk) 19:14, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey buddy - just dropping a note to let you know my story is posted. When/if you read it, please let me know all the times I used "plan" instead of "plane", because I am pretty sure that happened a lot. No rush, no obligation. Just letting you know I wrote a thing! :P--BlizzardLemon (talk) 16:21, October 19, 2016 (UTC) I hate to be a pest, but do you mind taking a second look at my recent story? I made a few changes and added some lines. At the very least, another fun game of word search might be helpful for me! ;) and as always, let me know if I can help you out, friend! --BlizzardLemon (talk) 18:20, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Thank You! And don't worry. I sleep on a nail bed. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 14:51, October 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Advice Blogs That is eerie... I swear I was just about to send you a message asking the same thing. I want to add the following to the blogs: User_blog:ChristianWallis/Tenses,_Aspects,_Mood_and_Voice User_blog:ChristianWallis/A_Look_at_Ambiguity User_blog:ChristianWallis/A_Look_at_Style_and_Structure Dat cool? MrDupin (talk) 11:35, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :Aaaand done. I edited a bit the pages, because blogs->articles don't always translate perfectly. Just a heads up. :Thanks for the awesome blogs. I really appreciate them. Have a good one Chris. MrDupin (talk) 11:53, October 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I forgot to add, if you write another similar blog, let me know and I'll work it into the Advice Blogs. MrDupin (talk) 11:54, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Notice Please do not blank content from pages. Doing that typically leads to a week or two week ban from editing. If there's a problem with the story, you can message an admin or mark the story for deletion or review with the applicable tags. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:48, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :I understand how that can happen, just thought I'd warn you as it is something that can get someone banned pretty quickly. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:11, October 27, 2016 (UTC) ::NP, you make valuable edits and give helpful reviews and it'd be unfortunate if you got banned for something that wasn't intentional and losing that insight. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:30, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :::I feel the slow-internet pain mate. I have to use an adblocker most of the time, simply because loading times take too long. Don't worry about it, shit happens. MrDupin (talk) 15:32, October 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::When I'm making significant edits to a page, I always copy it to a text file or something so that I've got a back-up in case of internet-crapping-itself. MrDupin (talk) 15:58, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Spotlight Just wanted to say congratulations on having your story The Witch & The Fatso chosen as the spotlighted pasta for the month of November. I know I have already told you how much I liked it, but it really is a great story. Thanks for all of your quality contributions. Happy Halloween, douche-bag! Jay Ten (talk) 23:55, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :God bless, it has been a rough one. I'm really glad this place has helped you as much as it has, and I can assure you that you've done more than return the favor. On the topic of my "shitty" story, I have a small question since the story is likely still fresh in your mind. Do you think the use of the medical abbreviations of the drugs that were used was a mistake (TTX and TXA)? I know this sounds painfully precise and likely irrelevant to everyone other than myself, but I was looking over the story again and questioned my decision. I'm curious if it makes the drugs seem like they could simply be made up, and I'm also wondering if you think it would be more interesting to have the actual names listed (tetrodotoxin and tranexamic acid). My initial thought was that the doctor had simplified the medical terminology since he was speaking to a person with no medical training, and Verner was simply repeating what the doctor had called them; but I'm curious if it hit you any certain way. I especially want to know if it makes the drugs sound fake. If you don't really have an opinion, that's fine, but if you do, let me know. Thanks. :Jay Ten (talk) 19:39, November 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks, friend. I really appreciate the feedback. ::Jay Ten (talk) 11:24, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Series Hey there. I was thinking, since your latest pasta is from the same series as The Witch and the Fatso, maybe you'd want to use this: . It displays like this: It helps readers know the story is part of a series and helps getting more attention. Cheers. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 15:53, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Christian. About a month ago, you reviewed the first draft of my story, "The Horrors in the Cave". I was wondering if you could give me some feedback on the new draft in your spare time. Thanks a lot. Jake888 (talk) 19:36, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Right, right, right You are a very interesting writer, especially with your influence from Robert E Howard, Lovecraft, A Clockwork Orange, John Carpenter and the SCP Wiki. I just wanted to ask you what you think of Magic Realism, and if you're interested in fictional slang and terminology. I am also a fan of macabre and outlandish creatures and monsters. I was just curious about if you have a "bestiary" of sorts that describes the monsters that you have concieved of. While we're still on this topic, what do you think of the Fallout games' lore? Finally, how much does your neuroscience study affect your writing, and the presentation of your characters? Amen, and all that cal, Jondon0 (talk) 01:40, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Car Crash Conundrum Hey there boss, Pen E. here. Firstly I should say two things: Congratulations on getting a front page story again, and you're doing an awesome job as rollback. I haven't been able to do wiki stuff lately much due to some certain life things, and it puts me at ease to see the amount of care and attention you've given the wiki in the interim. Thanks for that. Anyways, I'm nearing completion of my Collab section (Yeah... remember that ol' thing?), and I was hoping to finalize a certain part which involves a crossover with your story (the killer toilet one). It was suggested a while ago that an underground sewer pipe destroyed by your killer toilet could cause a roadside flood which makes my character crash his car. This may come across as odd, but I was wondering what specifics you wanted put into the aforementioned burst pipe. Is it sewer water/slime/human waste, is the mess already there on the road or does it come out all at once in front of the car, really anything you could specify that would make this burst pipe or whatever fit most with your killer toilet story's world. If I'm overthinking this all and it doesn't matter to you, please let me know. I just kind of want to let you have the chance to dictate your story-crossover to best suit your tastes. Best, [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 07:29, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Good day Hey Christian, I just published a new story yesterday and I would like to get some feedback on it. It's not really a genre that I write with that often so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking a look. I know you read most of the new things anyway, so if you have a moment it would mean a lot. It's titled Jenna. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 02:32, November 8, 2016 (UTC) That story was actually the story that I've edited the most. It was for a writing contest, which I lost otherwise I wouldn't have published it here, and the limit was 700 words. I suppose I could have added more tension at the end, but I was lazy and just copy/pasted it here. But hey, that's the derivation of creepypasta anyway. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm working on something else right now, but it is going to have to go through a very extensive editing phase and I don't know how long it will take before it's ready. Hopefully it will be published somewhere else, which would be nice. Thanks again, JohnathanNash (talk) 03:36, November 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Valuable Edits Blog Thanks for bringing it to my attention. I'll take care of it later today. Cheers mate. MrDupin (talk) 15:56, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Moving Pages Please uncheck the box that says "leave a redirect behind" when moving pages that are misspelled, and for pages that are less than a week old, as you left a redirect behind unnecessarily here. TenebrousTorrent 03:39, November 10, 2016 (UTC) A Rather Ridiculous Question #2 Hi there! Thankyou for the feedback on Bubbles. As always your advice is invaluable. Actually that's why I dropped in to say hello and ask for further advice. If you remember, I sent you a message some time ago called A Rather Ridiculous Question where I asked you what you thought of my Upcoming Story ideas. Yet again I am at a crossroads because I am an indecisive fellow, and I just can't seem to make up my mind about what proect I should prioritise now. I have a few serious ideas and some more lighthearted ones and I really have no clue what to do. If you could have a look on my profile and check them out and send me a message telling me what you think and what projects you'd like to see completed, it'd keep me from procrastinating and falling into another block. Everyone is a monster to someone. 11:52, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Haha that's funny because Ice was actually going to be the longest story out of them all. I know I am trying to be overly ambitious but I decided to do The Best Campfire Story because as I was planning it out I was having so much fun that I just smashed out a 4000 word story afterwards. It's very ambitious and I don't know what to think about it yet but if you had the time to check it out once it hits the WW I'd love you for it. Everyone is a monster to someone. 15:11, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Something really cool that you should totally check out. Based on a couple of recent comments, it would appear as if you are very well versed in the act of sexual relations with bulls, specifically while a mother watches. My friend actually made a really cool website based on this very concept. Totally not me because I was bored and had nothing better to do. Take a look... SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 23:57, November 15, 2016 (UTC) RE: Contest I'm not sure cash prizes are allowed on wiki sites. Also, in my opinion it doesn't matter how many entries a competition has. These things come and go. Quite probably the last competition had a low turnout because of the challenge and the burnout from all the competitions. I will talk with the other admins and I'll come back to you. MrDupin (talk) 19:22, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Halp Hey Christian thanks for the edit. I'm not finished with the story though. I was wondering if you could help me figure out how to add extra chapters to my creepypasta as it definitely dives pretty heavily into other areas, not just mental illness. I've never edited my own wiki before but I've been writing for quite a while, just managed to get in the zone of wanting to establish myself. Again thanks so much and I look forward to hearing from you. VincentGranTorino (talk) 22:16, November 17, 2016 (UTC)VincentGranTorino review thing I'd be happy to look over your work this weekend and pick one to review. Want me to look at your best or most recent? As for publishing woes, it's pretty normal to not hear back from anyone for a long, long time, unfortunately. It might be time to re-evaluate what markets your work is best suited to. I published my first book through a "new pulp" publisher because it was very much a form of pulp fiction, like the dime novels of the old days. Or maybe a different format is in order. Or maybe it's time to self-publish and see if that fares any better. --Mikemacdee (talk) 03:13, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey there! I just saw your last edit (I'm lightning fast), are you sure the Weird category really fits? I didn't read the story yet, but Weird is usually used as a stand-alone category for pastas that don't fit in other categories. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 17:04, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Almost got it before you You beat me to marking the Raven story. I was surprised that Empry hasn't gotten to it yet, but damn, I was hoping to get to one before someone else. Maybe it was better that you got to it first, you're tag was much less strict than mine. Anyway, just thought it was funny that when I added the tag you've already changed everything. JohnathanNash (talk) 23:06, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: That sounds like a great idea. I'll be more than happy to help with your contest. Thanks for the offer. JohnathanNash (talk) 14:22, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Well, there's two ways we can go with this: we can either give a prompt to have everyone write about that, or we can give each person their own prompt. Either way, since it's winter and the holidays, that could play into it. We could also give one word prompts that could be used, each of which has to do with the season, like cold and snow. It would give the writers a lot of freedoms, but also force them to write about something they may not be used to. What are your thoughts on the prompts? Sorry if there's any typos, writing this on my phone. I like it. So yeah, holiday themed prompts sounds like a plan. Should we each give a prompt, or one per person? JohnathanNash (talk) 17:58, November 26, 2016 (UTC) 2x teh reviewz I'm down with this idea, and I consider Jozsa's Grove one of my best, so go for it. If you wanna bump it up to 3 apiece, I can review both of your suggestions, and you can review Carbon River as well. I'll start with Ixodida regardless, since it was a runner-up last time. How's that sound?--Mikemacdee (talk) 19:02, November 21, 2016 (UTC) next review up I'm kinda sick today, so I started right in on Ixodida and posted my initial impressions. I'll probably look over it again later and add more in a reply.--Mikemacdee (talk) 20:11, November 21, 2016 (UTC) oh yeah... I should clarify I'd love to see you break down Jozsa's Grove like you did Ned the Nihilist. You can review Carbon River however you like.--Mikemacdee (talk) 20:45, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Review Request Could you check out my new story in the Writer's Workshop under The Shadow? Tide16 (talk) A big thank you Hello, I would like to thank you for pointing out and fixing my editing mistakes. I honestly would have kept doing the same types of edits and that could have screwed me over. So really all I have to say is thank you, and I wish you good luck with your next pastas. Mrclick (talk) 13:46, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Poor Buddy You ain't even an admin yet and you're already driven into stress by new users. After a while you feel like the salt is causing an overdose. Don't worry, I'll drink for you! You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 16:18, November 25, 2016 (UTC) In my time here I've got to see a lot that were much worse. I actually remember a blog made by an user complaining there weren't enough LGBT characters in creepypasta. Does that make any sense to you? Anyway, the comments were pretty civil and spot-on and the user basically responded to every comment with either: 'I'm not saying that you should add LGBT in your storiy if that's not your vision, but you should' or 'You're not LGBT so what you say doesn't matter'. In the end the user threw a nuclear tantrum and was banned. And that's just one example. Times can be hard, my friend, but we'll get over them. By drowning them in alcohol. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 16:39, November 25, 2016 (UTC) What you said perfectly actually summed up perfectly most of us normal commenters said, lmfao. I'd gladly show you a link to the blog if it wasn't deleted by the author's request. I think it was Emps who was asked to close it. Shame, it would have been one of the biggest salt source on this wiki by itself. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 17:05, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Contest. Sounds good. My google account is johnathannash1988@gmail.com. If you wanna share a spreadsheet with me on that we can start a list of possible prompts. JohnathanNash (talk) 13:57, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Review Request Was practicing till I subconsciously made a pasta. (Laid no egg though) Like your thoughts and insights 'bout it. Click Here. Thanks in advance. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 09:41, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Thanks I saw your post in response to GM's and that makes me happy that I wasn't the only one who attacked that shit. I did it via PM because I was tried to be nice and bring to his attention some errors in his story. That ended well and had a great time showing some of his mistakes, which I was rather harsh about. Which of course lead to more fun. But it's good to see that others felt the same outrage that I did. Of course he has hit back at him being some famous author, yet with a quick google search I couldn't find anything with his name on it. If he was famous, why wouldn't he use the same handle that he used to sign his stories? Just things I ask myself. He has a rather large lexicon, but he isn't the great writer he thinks he is. Otherwise, he would most likely be writing instead of reading other people's shit on YouTube. Anyway, let's move onto a little bit of a better topic. I'm starting to make a list of different prompts, should we open a google doc? JohnathanNash (talk) 14:59, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Not sure where you're located, but I'll be at work for another 6 hours and then I have to take care of my kids. I'll set one up sometime after that. Can you send me an email to invite you to it? I'm pretty sure you already have mine. JohnathanNash (talk) 17:18, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so I added a few prompts to the doc, not sure if I have to share it with you again or not. Never really shared much on Google besides excel and in groups. If you can't see it let me know and I'll mess around with it. JohnathanNash (talk) 02:36, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Only Once a Year Jay Ten (talk) 18:35, November 30, 2016 (UTC) :+1 LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:38, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Story review How long does it usually take for a story to be reviewed and accepted or declined? Nowhereman0828 (talk) 18:00, December 1, 2016 (UTC)Nowhereman0828 :Answered. :Jay Ten (talk) 18:48, December 1, 2016 (UTC) second review A lot of shit happened in the past couple weeks, but I haven't forgotten about I Have Always Been a Monster. I'll try to read it and give my impressions and conclusions this weekend.--Mikemacdee (talk) 05:11, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Question Do you have any means of offsite communication you don't mind sharing? Or shoot me an email when you get around to it - jayten1984 at gmail dot com (I think you know what that address should look like, but I don't wanna land on a mailing list). My response will come from a hotmail address. I don't like gmail. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 13:57, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :(God I hate asking, but...) When you get a couple minutes, would you mind checking the ending I added last night? (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:563219 thread]) I did away with the title. It was too constricting and awkward. If you think it works at all I'm gonna take down the post, rewrite it (put it on my medieval stretching device), and post it soon. The new ending is about 500 words. Thanks in advance. And let me know if there's anything you would like me to look at. :Jay Ten (talk) 17:34, December 2, 2016 (UTC) And so the epic battle of wits begins... Thanks for the help with the spam poster. It left me wondering though.... Truly do I have the intellectual capacity and willpower wherewithal to compete with someone who threatens to "SHIT ON CLERC FATNESS"? Luckily Cleric intervened and the world will never know... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:39, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :I for one will just have to wait for this intellectual giant to bestow more wisdom upon us like: "Admin Not Care About People >:(" I wonder in this electronic environment if there is in a sense a dissociation between administrators and regular users? Surely that must have been why they repeatedly posted their FNaF pasta on the forums as a means of protest. If only the people at Standing Rock had this genius amongst them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:57, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey Chris, (Hope you don't mind me calling you that) I was checking out your stories and you seemed to have forgotten to credit yourself here. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 12:15, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Never mind, Diexilius had added it. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 14:25, December 3, 2016 (UTC) What can I say? I'm a gold-digger. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 14:29, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey Chris, I was lurking around the workshop until I stumbled upon one of your old works here. Though I'm uncertain you've abandoned it or not, I felt it might be better to remind you about it; my mistake if it's the former. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 14:29, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Edit to Antarctic Base 12 Per this edit, when there's a reuploaded story, there's a chance that the author was able to re-write it, if that happens then the story would need to be re-evaluated to see if it passes quality standards. TenebrousTorrentTalk 20:41, December 5, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, sometimes those notification emails can be a bit unclear (I believe they message you about edits made to any followed page). Glad you got it sorted out, have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:11, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Contest You can make your contest blog any time you want. Good luck and let me know if you need anything. Jay Ten (talk) 00:04, December 7, 2016 (UTC) :You guys could compile a list offsite where both of you give maybe ten prompts each (should be enough) and just alternate between the lists you made. This will allow the person around at the time to go ahead and give out the next prompt when someone asks rather than making them wait. OR you could just say screw alternating and give them out when one of you sees someone ask for one. It could potentially save them a day or more of writing time when you consider waiting on the prompt coupled with them possibly not being on until the next evening (some people are on for a rather short amount of time). Whoever gives out the new one would just have to look at the comments of the blog to make sure they were giving out an unused one. This isn't a requirement, but it could cause some issues if an adjustment isn't made. :Jay Ten (talk) 14:48, December 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh ok, that's perfect. I've just seen this be a small issue in the past. I'm gonna add the admin blog cat to it now (almost forgot). ::Jay Ten (talk) 15:07, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Prompts I agree with Jay on that. Whoever is online at the time should be the one to hand out the prompt. JohnathanNash (talk) 16:14, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Rights Hey, Chris. Derps here. I was wondering about rollbacking, and what sort of rights come along with it? (Or is it just the intimidation factor of having a green name?) I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ' 03:22, December 8, 2016 (UTC) :Nevermind. I found out. :I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 05:15, December 8, 2016 (UTC) The Christmas Story Competition Hey, Moonclaw and I've been talking and we were wondering if we could work together and combine our prompts 'cause we have ideas that would pretty much mix our prompts either way. We also thought of only combining characters and setting to make stories that go in chronological order so it's like a two part "series" type of thing. We would only use the same setting and characters but work alone. Thanks, Rhyveee (talk) 15:08, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Thaaank You Thanks for correcting this template butchering of mine. MrDupin (talk) 16:14, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey, bullrapist. Shouldn't you be an admin by now? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 17:37, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Welcome to the crew LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:30, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :Congratulations on admin Christian. Feel free to message me if you have any questions about how to do stuff. There's an unfinished page and an OC page in the delete now section if you're looking to get some practice in. You can also add this: to your user page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:31, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :By the time of reading your reply the waiting was already over! Congrats on the bad boy orange! Wish you go further, but God help the bureaucrat color fit you (this is totally not a ruse to stop you from banning me). And...don't forget our deal. None of the admins burned this place yet so I can do unholy things to the bodies. Good luck! You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 20:48, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :Congrats, Christian! Sure you are going to bring a lot to the wiki as the latest admin. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 21:22, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :::No prob, expect a super secret email from one of the admins in the future. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:56, December 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::I can't believe you let us trick you into this. Welcome to hell. ::::But seriously, congratulations. If you ever have any questions, don't worry about asking. I had a lot of questions when I first started. ::::Jay Ten (talk) 22:15, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Congratulations! Let's all celebrate with some cheese and biscuits! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_q4S7lZeik Raidra (talk) 01:31, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Yo Shoot me an email if you could. lolskeletonscpw@gmail.com LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:59, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Fun Facts You don't have to add in the subst when trying to use a talk page template. You can just use ~~~~ to do the whole shoot-and-match. For example: ~~~~ is the standard deletion message with signature. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:04, December 12, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. That link I included has all the current ones and clicking on them shows what they're for in the message. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:04, December 12, 2016 (UTC) ::You should probably still put your signature on their talk page if they have any questions or want a reason (which I can help you with should it come to that). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:07, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Congrats On Adminship Hey, Chris. Derps again. Just wanted to congratulate you on getting your adminship status. I'm glad to have you as one of the 'big brothers', and I hope that you'll make good use of your status. Anyway, congrats again. Also, it's probably time for another talk archive. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ' 01:25, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on becoming an Admin. Now I need to make sure that everything I review for you, not that I've done that much reviewing of your stories, not that I mind giving you a review, will have to be all sunshine and daisies. Don't want to get banned. But seriously, congrats, you deserve it. RE: Mari Lwyd Congratulations on getting your Mari Lwyd story finally wrapped up. Do you happen to have the link to it up? I tried looking for it in your story collection, but was unable to find it. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 00:13, November 4, 2017 (UTC)